


Let me tell you "I am sorry"

by captainhook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Poems, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: ...for being really cruel and harsh with you.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Let me tell you "I am sorry"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Позволь сказать тебе "прости"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640756) by Дюймово4ка. 



Let me tell you “I am sorry”  
For being really cruel and harsh with you.  
Please, quick, let me in, and hurry,  
Tired of languishing on the doorstep.

Really tired of just watching you.   
Curse me, cos I got no cards to play,   
And the heavy burden of my rue  
Is a big weight upon my shoulders. 

I can hear a quiet prayer.  
Crouching beside my poor gravestone,   
Of death you became a slayer,   
Asking someone for a miracle. 

The wish came true, couldn't ask for more:  
I’m here and I'm not going away.  
Am I the guest that was uncalled for?  
I guess I shouldn't have come back to life.

You will be happy. On your own.   
I interrupted. I think I’ll go…  
Don't get out of your comfort zone  
Because of my belated visit.

From now on it's not one journey.  
It won’t be easy for me to part.  
Let me tell you “I am sorry”,   
And also, dear friend, say my goodbyes.


End file.
